


Postęp

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [23]
Category: MARGONEM.PL
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Zakazane Pairingi, bo w sumie też, bo why not, miniatura, patos, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: No więc... właściwie zadałam sobie pytanie - dlaczego nie ma fików do polskich gier?





	Postęp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> You declare to the heavens that you will never fall in love. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge.
> 
> 04.11.2016 - 20:00
> 
> bardzo mocno zaniedbałam maraton, ale może dzisiaj uda mi się nadrobić co nieco :)

Mietek nie powiedziałby, że jego życie jest jakoś szczególnie potworne. We wszystkich większych miastach Margonem był uważany za równego gościa i chociaż może niekiedy przepędzano go z jednej gospody do drugiej – w końcu komu się to nigdy nie zdarzyło? W jego ręce wciąż tkwiła butelka i nawet nazwano na jego cześć te części garderoby, które zdecydował się wymienić po licznych bójkach, w których brał udział.

Nie komentował szerzej i nie chciał pamiętać nawet o tym, że zazwyczaj nigdy żadnej nie wygrał. Przynajmniej jednak nie zamykano go w Izbie Wytrzeźwień w Ithan na dłużej niż godzinę – czyli dokładnie tyle, ile zajmowało mu pełne wytrzeźwienie.

Świat zmieniał się jednak i czuł to wyraźnie po tym jak mieszkańcy miast stawali się coraz bardziej agresywni. Teraz nie udawało mu się zaczepić nawet w Domu Schadzek w Eder, gdzie niemal nikt nie zaglądał, bo było drogo, a i klientela nie odpowiadała wszystkim. On był tolerancyjny, nie widział różnicy między tymi ciężko pracującymi kobietami (i sporadycznie mężczyznami), a damami z Thuzal, które uważały się za lepsze, ponieważ ukończyły jeden z bardziej wytwornych uniwersytetów w krainie i zajmowały się pracami badawczymi. Tam to nawet nie zaglądał. Mógłby nie ujść z życiem albo przebadano by wino, które nosiło jego imię i wsławiło się w całym Margonem.

Świat się jednak zmieniał jak zauważył i sądził, że ominie to jego osobę. Stanowił fundament społeczeństwa – wbrew pozorom. Był pewną stałą, pewnym wyznacznikiem tego czy miasto tętniło życiem danego dnia, czy jednak pozostawali w marazmie tygodnia. Sądził, że to dawało mu pewność tego, że nie wpłyną na niego nowe mody, ani tym bardziej coraz to nowe święta, które odbywały się w Ithan.

I wtedy zobaczył właśnie ją. Makina stała tuż przed swoim zajazdem w błękitnej sukni, która wydawała się jaśnieć w otoczeniu całego tego grudniowego śniegu. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, co powiedzieć. Bywał chwilami na drugim piętrze jej zajazdu, ale przemykałby zazwyczaj nocami lub wczesnym rankiem. Przemycał się pod osłoną ciemności i może dlatego do tej pory nie spotkali się w świetle dnia.

Nie wiedział jak mógł żyć bez niej i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł się brudny. Nie spodziewał się, że w chłopskim Ithan spotka taką damę. I bynajmniej nie liczył się z tym, że nie będzie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Żadna z kobiet spotkanych przez niego w Domu Schadzek nie mogła się równać z Makiną i jej subtelną urodą. Te krzykaczki z Karczmy pod Złotą Wywerną w Kark-khan mogły uważać się za światowe, ale to milczenie tej Ithanianki chwytało go za serce.

Sam nie był mówcą, ale miał ochotę układać wiersze opiewające jej urodę. Jej brązowe włosy spadające kaskadami na ramiona błyszczały w słońcu. Jej suknia nie była nawet wydekoltowana, a on nie potrafił i tak oderwać od niej oczu. I dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że wychodził z Izby Wytrzeźwień w Ithan, wypuszczony przed dobrze znanego sobie strażnika. Spojrzał na swoje brudne skarpetki i Komandosa Czerwonego w dłoni, którego nadal nie dopił od wczorajszego wieczoru w Werbin i miał ochotę rzewnie zapłakać.

Świat zmieniał się, a Mietek po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnął iść wraz z postępem.

 


End file.
